


The Most Beautiful Woman in the World

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [18]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Post Trespasser, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita enacts a plan to let Brigid know that she loves her just as much now as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Woman in the World

Ever since the Exalted Council Brigid had been distant. Sarita knew she was hurting, in more ways than one and Sarita wanted to be there for her but it was difficult with how much Brigid was keeping her at a distance. They had always been close, even long before they had admitted their feelings for one another but now...it was like sharing a home with a spirit. She tried talking with her, joking and teasing, asking her how she was feeling. Creators help her she even tried cooking! Although truthfully that may have just made things worse.

She tried making sure not to any of her habits that annoyed Brigid. She picked up after herself, went to sleep at reasonable times, she even stopped taking the chickens into the house. Still Brigid would only talk to her the barest minimum. They had not made love in months and Sarita knew that a large part of that was Brigid being self conscious about the loss of her arm. Everytime Sarita even tried embracing her Brigid would stiffen and pull away. If she was very, very, lucky she would maybe get a brief peck on the cheek.

Things were only getting worse, lately Brigid was coming to bed after Sarita, making sure to only bathe when she was fairly certain that Sarita was asleep. Every night Sarita lay next to the woman she loved more than life itself and every night she felt lonelier than ever. After the fifth month Sarita knew that drastic measures had to be taken. Before the council and the loss of her arm, one of Brigid's favourite things to do was share a bath with Sarita. They enjoyed lying entangled in one anothers arms, the warm soapy water, lying so close to one another.

When Brigid had this house built for them she had made sure to have a bathtub large enough for the both of them to share. It was perfect for long hot bubble baths as well as...other activities. Lately though...

Well Sarita had a plan and she was determined to enact it.

 

It was not that Brigid WANTED to push Sarita away, quite the contrary she wanted nothing more than to collapse in her arms and cry until she ran out of tears. But she just felt so cut off, from everyone and everything. Sarita had fallen in love with her as the woman with the mark on her hand, the saviour of Thedas and now she only had one arm, the other removed by someone she had trusted and she was having to teach herself how to do things as simple as dress herself again. She could barely look at herself in the mirror and could not imagine Sarita being attracted to her any longer. If anything she was probably only still around out of a misplaced sense of pity.

It broke her heart every time she brushed off Sarita's attentions but it was for the best, she was certain of it.

She peeked in on their room and saw a lump of blankets, good Sarita was sleeping soundly which meant she could quickly bathe uninterrupted. Deep in her melancholy, she walked into their bathroom, lighting some of the lanterns and had just been about to drop her robe when she head the *splash* of someone moving in the water.

She looked up and saw Sarita, completely nude, the bubbles hiding almost nothing. Her smooth, creamy skin was soaking wet and her dark hair clinging to her back, her skin was flushed from the water and her eyes were bright and mischievous. She look ravishing and Brigid felt her mouth go dry at the sight.

"I um...I did not know you were in here. I'll leave you to it..." Brigid turned to leave the room, her cheeks burning.

"That is a pity," Sarita pouted. "I mean, this is an awfully large tub, plenty of room for one more..."

Almost unwillingly Brigid found herself turning back around to face her only for Sarita to blow a large blob of bubbles in her face. It was so unexpected that Brigid actually laughed, laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. She noticed some well hidden wariness leave Sarita's face, and her smile was like the sun coming out.

"Of course, if you would rather just watch..." Sarita moved back, her breasts thrust upwards a little before she stretched her leg out, straight up. Rivulets of water sliding down the curve of her shapely calf muscle and down towards the pink flesh of her sex. Brigid licked her lips, memories of Sarita on her lips.

Her eyes remained glued to the gloriously wet elf as Sarita grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up her pert breasts. Brigid watched enraptured at the way her nipples hardened and her flesh quivered with her movements. Sarita quickly dipped herself under the water before popping back up again and stretching her back with an almost obscene moan of pleasure.

"It would be nice to have someone wash my back though..." Sarita looked up at her through her dark lashes, green eyes bright and full of hope and promise.

Silently Brigid moved and sat on the edge of the tub, picking up the wash-cloth and dipping it in the water before moving it over the muscles of Sarita's back. Her love melted into her touch, sighing happily each time Brigid's hand touched her skin.

"Mmmm vhenan that feels so good...."

It was all so familiar, so much like how their life was before that Brigid felt unbidden tears fill her eyes. She stopped her scrubbing and Sarita turned, resting her chin on the end of the tub. She did not look away, Maker bless her, it was not in Sarita's nature to look away.

"Talk to me vhenan. Please?"

Brigid cried more until she finally caught her breath. "How can you still want to be with me?" It was a shallow concern, Brigid knew that but the worry was there and all too real.

Sarita looked confused and Brigid waited for the moment, the moment Sarita would realise that actually, she didn't want to. Brigid would be strong, she promised herself that. She would let her go. She would not beg Sarita to stay, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?" Sarita began, "Well other than 'Creator's I think that bear is going to eat that redhead'?" Brigid let out something between a sob and a laugh at the memory of that first meeting. Her running from a bear, certain her new lot in life as a so called Herald would end as abruptly as it began when all of a sudden a raven haired elf dropped from a tree and stood between her and the bear, firing arrows an bolts of lightening until the behemoth dropped dead at her feet.

"I thought to myself, Creators, that is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

Brigid looked at Sarita, taking in the subtle play of emotions on her face, nostalgia, compassion, attraction, love.

Sarita continued, "Now most people who are as beautiful as you are, you get to know them and they are dull, dull, dull because they have never needed to develop a personality. But you, the more I spoke to you, the more beautiful you became. You are kind and funny and compassionate, you are a fierce fire brought to life, a fire that can nurture or consume. You spent months in secret teaching me how to write, you danced with me at the Winter Palace risking the court disapproval. You stabbed your own father in my defence, you saved the world more than once. You are a fantastic cook, a wonderful friend and an amazing lover. You are my wife and I loved you before the council and I love you now. I look at you now, battered and bruised but still here and still intact more or less and do you know what I see?"

Sarita moved forward, her words weaving like magic around them both. Slowly, tentatively she slid Brigid's robe from her shoulders, sliding the thin material down, baring her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her arms--no her arm and her stump she reminded herself angrily. She went to try and pull away but Sarita held her with a surprisingly strong grip. She kept her eyes locked with Brigid's as she bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the stump of her arm.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world."

For the first time in a long, long time Brigid relaxed. She bent forward and captured Sarita's mouth in a full and desperate kiss. Brigid smiled lovingly at her wife only to let out an outraged and startled cry when Sarita tugged her so that she fell into the tub, robe still half on and water splashing all over the bathroom. Instead of anger however Brigid allowed herself to relax, splashing her wife with water and bubbles. When they left the tub and Sarita spread her out along the bed and kissed her way along her stomach and down to one of the places she had missed her wife most Brigid forgot all about her missing limb.

They were going to be alright, she thought happily. It would still be difficult, there would still be days when Brigid would feel sad and angry and upset but when she felt Sarita's tongue slide inside of her Brigid made a promise to herself to never push the woman she loved away again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarita's little speech near the end is inspired by a scene from Doctor Who that willowflower and I are both very fond of.


End file.
